Jiriaya's Story
by Konoha Civilian
Summary: The tale of when Jiraiya peeked on Tsunade at the hot springs. Real, made up, story located here.
**Hey everyone! I just wanted to let everyone know that I am still alive and will still be working on Naruto: The Red dusk. I have been very busy and will continue to be, but I promise to make an effort to write more. This is just a small Doodle I found that I wrote a long time ago and I thought I would share it with you guys. Thanks for listening and on to the story...**

Naruto walked down the path next to the old pervert he called sensei with his constant companion, boredom. He turned his head side to side to try to find something to occupy his mind but saw the same old scenery they had been walking through for at least a month.

Naruto stared at the white mountain of hair in front of him as he trudged along the dirt path. Suddenly he got an idea and almost smacked himself for not thinking of this sooner.

Naruto cleared his throat to get the attention of the sage in front of him, "As long as we are taking the scenic route to nowhere can you tell me a story of when you were younger?"

The sage turned back to look at him, "You really want to hear about a young super pervert?"

Naruto crossed his arms, "I mean a good story something that would be interesting and I can relate to."

Jiraiya, paused a second and thought back to all of his exploits as a young man, "... Well there is one story I'm sure you could relate to."

Naruto's expression brightened, "Yes!"

Jiraiya put a huge smile on his face as he paused for dramatic effect, "... The time I peeked on Tsunade in the hot springs!"

Naruto face vaulted, but soon recovered and caught up with the old hermit. "I thought you were going to tell me a story that I could relate to!"

Jiraiya scowled at Naruto, "If this isn't a story you can relate to then there is something wrong with you."

Without waiting for Naruto to make complaints he started his story, "Once upon a time..."

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru were coming back from completing another mission. The trio had been quite busy because of the war going on.

Jiraiya was 20 years old and with pure white hair that draped down to his lower back. He strutted in his jonin vest with a large scroll tied to his lower back. The clack of his wooden sandals could be heard throughout the street as he walked.

Tsunade was the shortest of the group but still stood up tall. She also wore the jonin vest that had the first two buttons undone simply because she could not get them together. She wore a slight heel and had her hair in two pony tails that flapped in the wind as she walked.

Orochimaru's jonin vest hung loosely around his lanky frame. He was pale with long brown hair and wore war paint around his eyes to make them seem more menacing. He wore normal ninja sandals, one of which was squeaking and irritating him immensely.

Jiraiya glanced to his left every few seconds unable to keep his eyes off of Tsunade's ever growing bust.

Jiraiya knew he had been caught looking at her several times but he just couldn't help it.

Tsunade finally grabbed him by the ear and yanked him down to her level so she could talk to him face to face. "Either you stop looking at me like that or I'm going to kill you."

Jiraiya blushed a little, "it's not like it is an easy thing to do. You could at least wrap them up so you can close your jonin jacket. I've got other girls throwing themselves at me, the last thing I need is for them to think you and I are together."

Orochimaru face palmed, 'this idiot just doesn't know when to shut up.'

Tsunade blushed furiously since she was not very secure with her body and yelled, "they are bound you idiot!"

Jiraiya's eye almost popped out of his head and a small trickle of blood ran from his nose.

Tsunade blushing even deeper after realizing what she just said panicked and on reaction hurled Jiraiya as far away from her as she could... Which ended up being about halfway across Konoha.

Orochimaru stared at her with a look that said, "really" letting her know she had gone too far. He ran his hand though his hair, "I'll go report in for the mission. You should probably go make sure he survived."

Tsunade felt a little embarrassed if she kicked off from the ground to travel by rooftop.

Jiraiya was hanging from a tree by his feet and slowly regaining consciousness. He groaned and rubbed his eyes to get hem used to the light. He found that he had landed just outside a nude bathing area for women. His eyes widened and he smiled as he felt blood gather in his nose. He quietly swung himself up onto the branch making a small clack as his shoes impacted with the branch. Not thinking anything of it he turned back to the bathing area to find it completely empty.

Suddenly he felt the presence of several ninja around him and found himself surrounded by female ninja on all sides. He gulped.

Jiraiya woke up in a hospital room feeling very sore all over the place like he had been kicked by a large group of people repeatedly.

Tsunade stood by the bed with her hand on her hips. "Well that was fast I expected you to be out for a few days with the beating those girls gave you."

Jiraiya smiled, "I felt the presence of a beautiful woman in the room so I had to bring myself to consciousness."

Tsunade kept he temper in check and merely poked him in the side. Jiraiya recoiled in pain.

"Looks like you will be out of commission for a while" get some rest.

As she tuned to leave Jiraiya noticed that Tsunade was wear normal clothes and couldn't help but think, 'she is gorgeous.'

Jiraiya sat in bed thinking about how beautiful she was and how to win her over. He just happened to look out the window as Tsunade stopped to talk with another young man he didn't recognize.

Jiraiya's heart sunk as she leaned forward and gave him a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her.

He tried to accept the fact that she was seeing someone else, but felt a strange feeling in his chest that he couldn't get rid of. He decided that he would just have to fight for her.

For the next month or so he had flowers sent to her, cooked her favorite meals when on missions, and told jokes to make her laugh any time that he could. Despite his attempt to win her over she seemed to fall deeper in love with the man he had seen her with.

Tsunade called and urgent meeting for her team, Jiraiya and Orochimaru both rushed to meet her. She had a gigantic smile on her face and was hiding her hands behind her back.

"You guys are never going to guess what happened today!"

"You became a stripper" Jiraiya guessed

"You decided you like girls instead of guys" Orochimaru guessed

She glared at both of them, "No! Dan proposed to me and I said yes!"

Both her teammates seemed genuinely stunned. Jiraiya felt his heart shatter and he gave a week smile, "congrats."

Tsunade was so happy she didn't even notice his change in demeanor.

Early that night Jiraiya found himself incredibly drunk and stumbling his way around Konoha. Eventually he ended up at the nude bathing area Tsunade had thrown him when he made that comment about her boobs. He silently climbs up the tree and looked down into the bathing area. He saw Tsunade there along with a few other girls.

Jiraiya instantly got down from the tree so as not to be spotted. He got closer to the fence and leaned against it to listen to what they were saying.

Tsunade sighed, "I never thought I would end up marrying someone like Dan. I always thought I would end up with someone like Jiraiya. He is so sweet when he is not drinking, reading porn, or hanging around the red light district. I think I have also kinda fallen for him. I'm not sure what to do now about getting married. Do I go through with it or hope that Jiraiya grows up and asks me himself?"

Jiraiya sat there and really thought. 'This other guy makes her happy all the time and loves her. Can I be sure that I would be able to do that... No it's not worth risking her happiness. I have to stop her from falling for me so she can be truly happy.'

Jiraiya pulled out a flask and took a swig, 'here goes nothin.'

Jiraiya kicked the wall down and put on a big perverted smile. "Show me somethin' good ladies!"

Jiraiya stared at Tsunade who was about to get out of the water and was naked as the day she was born. Jiraiya was launched off his feet by the blood that shot out of his nose and landed on his back several feet away.

Tsunade was in his face almost instantly after she got over her shock and started to mercilessly beat him.

Though she was beating him to a pulp and there was a chance that he could die all he could do was weakly smile.

Eventually she realized that she was killing her best friend and stopped. He fell from his feet to his knees to his face. She instantly regretted what she had done and flipped him over in order to save his life. She eventually got him stable and took him to the hospital after putting some clothes on.

He woke up in the same hospital room he had been in before. He felt like he had been laying there for far to long he looked over at the calendar to see that it had been a whole month since he remembered anything. He tiredly got up and checked himself out of the hospital claiming he was just fine and went back to his small apartment.

He ate and got all of his stuff together and sealed it he dressed himself and applied his signature red lines to his cheeks and the tied his summoning scroll to his back. He look at his empty apartment and smiled, 'time to go away for a while.'

The end

"That's also how I became a hermit." Jiraiya said as he smile widely

Naruto looked at him soberly "was that story true?"

Jiraiya grinned, "only the part that I saw Tsunade completely naked"

Jiraiya laughed as Naruto cursed at him with smoke coming out of his ears.

Naruto start to chase him, "you actually made me believe you were more than a pervert at one point."

Jiraiya laughed even harder, "no way kid I was an early bloomer! I was a pervert before I finished the academy!"

They ran into the distance Jiraiya always staying one step ahead of Naruto and laughing his head off.

 **How's that!? I had you guys going didn't I. Well I am a fan of humor so what can I say. Thanks for reading.**

 **Stay classy Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Konoha Civilian**


End file.
